Change Your Mind
by ravenandbb4ever
Summary: When Old Man Winter retires he leaves Jack Frost as the soul remaining winter spirit, not to mention that he is the only nature spirit created by man in moon. But than help arrives in the form of another person who can control the snow and ice. Elsa is back from the dead by Man in Moon, but there is just one problem, they are threatened by each other!(this is better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. **

**Jack's Point of View**

Being a guardian was great, don't get me wrong, it just took up a lot of my time. Yeah, I know what you all are thinking, 'Well Jack what is there exactly that you have to do? You are the Guardian of Fun! The only thing you have to do is cause snow ball fights and some storms!' Yeah, well, it is not that easy.

I might be the Guardian of Fun but that doesn't mean that I have all the time in the world FOR fun. I do actually have duties to do as one of the last surviving winter spirits in the world and all. Old man winter was the original winter spirit before me and the only one that had been traditionally created, that is haven been created by Mother Nature.

You see all weather and nature spirits are supposed to be created by Mother Nature so that she knows who is on duty and whether or not there is a balance in the world or not. And all of them have been created by her since her existence, all of them except for one...me.

Man in moon created me as you all know, and because of this I am a little but different than the rest of the nature spirits. For starters, I don't age. All nature spirits age, just very very very slowly, and all of them do eventually die. Another big difference is that because I don't age I can't mature my powers, therefore my powers are stuck at not full maturity. If I had died when I was fully grown and not just 17 than it would be a different story, but I didn't. So for the rest of time, I will have to channel my powers through my staff instead of my hands. All because my body isn't mature enough for my abilities.

Anyway, I sort of got off task there. What was I talking about again? Oh yeah, my duties.

Like I was saying before, the only other winter spirit to have been created was Old Man Winter, and he, ironically enough is getting to old for the job. So I have to deliver enough snow, ice, and coldness for the entire world, all by myself, and not from the comforts of North's home either, Because of my power limitations of using the staff, I have to actually go the place that needs to get colder or more snow or whatever. Old Man Winter could just do it from a central location, I have no such luck.

So now that I am the Guardian of Fun and the soul spirit of winter, I am kind of busy. Like a LOT busy. So sue me for falling asleep at the Guardian meeting that I am currently attending. Because contrary to popular belief I do need SOME sleep, but by the looks on my fellow guardians faces, I had died and than come back to life.

"Oie! You okay, mate? You looked kind of spaced out and than you passed out, mate," Bunny stated after Sandy had lovingly shaken him awake to get his attention.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What were we talking about again? Something about making sure that Pitch doesn't come back out of his hole? Or was it something to do with Christmas being soon?"

At that North and Bunny snorted, the former in disgust and the latter in amusement. Tooth and Sandy just looked at him sadly with pity in their eyes.

"What did I say? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Ummmmmmm... Jack? Christmas was 2 weeks ago, and we were discussing YOU." Tooth said in a concerned motherly voice that I found slightly annoying. He knew that he was still technically considered a child or a teenager (depending on who you asked), but he was 300 years old for Pete's sake he could take care of himself. Well, most of the time.

"Oh, did I miss it? Was it not a white Christmas or something? Is that why you were talking about me?" When Sandy shook his head I continued, "Than what were you talking about? Did I do something wrong?"

"Jack, we have been discussing your current increase in your duties since you became a Guardian 3 years ago. We feel as though, with Old Man Winter retiring and getting to old, that you should be relived of some of you Guardian of Fun duties since we can't do anything about your winter duties. We were thinking about reliving your check in's on Jamie, your participation of the weekly meetings, and helping us with our holiday's and nightly duties. We are worried about you Jack, you are looking even paler than usual and your eyes are getting dull. When is the last time you had a decent night's sleep? You know that you can stay here any time you need to rest, right Jack?" North asked him with his fatherly voice, again, he was alone for 300 years, he was grateful that they took me in but where were they than?

"It's nothing guys no need to worry. It was just scheduled to be a very cold winter this year in North America and its just a lot to do. But I won't be giving up on my Guardian duties, not when they are the only social interaction I have at all, and I won't give up on Jamie! When it is Spring North America and Europe than I can get my rest, but in till than I'll just have to live with it."

"But Jack, its unfair that there is only one winter spirit when all the other seasons have 4 at the very least! Not to mention that you were the only one created by the Man in Moon!" Jack winced at North's words, he knew that he wasn't as powerful as he should be but having it shoved in his face by someone he considered to be a father or older brother hurt.

North must have seen the hurt look on Jack's face because he continued, "Not that I blame you Jack. You died to save your sister at a very young age, that is very very noble of you and I am so proud of that fact. Its not your fault you are the only seasonal spirit to be made via death or even made at such a young age. It's not your fault that you died before your brain, body, or powers could ever be fully developed! And it most certainly is not your fault that you are immortal! In fact we are glad of this fact, otherwise we might have to face loosing you!"

"I know its not my fault North, but sometimes you all just make me seem inadequate or broken. And I have forgiven you about leaving me alone for 300 years but sometimes it feels as though you are treating me like a child. Well its to late for that, I have been on my own for too long to be treated like one no matter what age I died! And this might seem childish and I am sorry for that and the drama that I am causing but I am an equal member of this group! You should treat me like you would any of the other guardians and not treat me like I am made of broken glass. I know that it sucks dying so young but I would do it again, so we have to move past that! I am tired and worn out but I should be okay, okay? Is there any problems with that or can we just move on with this meeting?"

When silence followed he cleared his throat. "Well alright than, I think that we should discuss alternative methods of keeping Pitch in his hole because the current way seems to not be working. There are more nightmares than usual going around and we all know that he is responsible for it. Is there any other ideas?"

So with that they dropped the subject of Jack being overworked and being treated like a child in till the next Christmas when they had a visit from the Man and Moon, and Mother Nature herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.**

**Jack's Point of View**

Look, he got it; he was new to this whole "social" business. He was new to the meetings and the privilege of actually talking to people and having to talk to people. But shouldn't the Guardians know how to reach him by now? Has he not earned the privilege to be able to hear what is going on and know of possible important people at these meetings?

Well apparently not because here he was at the dreaded and quite frankly slightly annoying monthly meetings and whom should he sees there? Oh, it's no one really, just his FREAKING boss and his FREAKING creator, both of whom he hadn't actually ever meet, not that he didn't recognize them right away, it was impossible to miss who they were.

Mother Nature with her long earthy hair that was braided with red, green, and yellow leaves and a dress that seemed to change every time she moved to show depict different images of ecosystems around the world, and Man in Moon (who he thought didn't ever leave the moon, but here he was!) with his pale grey skin that seemed to be made out of rock, and both of them exuding this aura of authority and importance. No, there was no way that Jack would miss who the people arguing in front of him were.

Jack spotted his fellow Guardians looking uneasy at the long table, switching their gazes from Man in Moon to Mother Nature, not even noticing when Jack came into the room. Which was insulting, very insulting, he knew that they were apparently "more important" but come on! He was a 17 year old boy that wanted attention for 300 years and now that he finally gets it, Man in Moon and Mother Nature steal his glory of his carefully planned grand entrance. Well that was a waste of Yeti and Elf involvement!

When he sat down at his seat at the table, Bunnymund finally took notice of him. "You missed most of the action, Mate. Where were you, ya bloody show pony?"

"Yeah, Mother Nature has been yelling at Man in Moon for the past half an hour, she even sent a tidal wave at him at one point!" Tooth was more than happy to contribute. So that's why there was a big wet space on the floor and wall, huh.

"Couldn't you guys have warned me a little in advance? It's not every freaking day that my bosses meet together. I've only seen Mother Nature in pictures and I thought that Man in Moon never left the Moon. So what the heck is he doing here?"

"That's the thing, he isn't supposed to, that was one of the things that they were arguing about. But the main thing that they are arguing about seems to be you," North whispered from across the table where he sat.

"Me? What the heck have I done now? Because I swear that that freak storm that one Christmas Eve a few hundred years ago was not me!" Mostly. It was mostly not me. Yeah I will go with that for now; they don't need to know the truth that got Rudolph so famous.

"We are arguing about you, Mr. Jackson Overland Frost," I winced. It was not every day that I heard my full name. In fact I would have preferred it if the last person to address me as such was my mother, but I guess Mother Nature took that honour. "Because you shouldn't even be here right now. While I admire the fact that you saved your sister very much, I cannot ignore the fact that Man in Moon overstepped his boundaries into MY territory. He seems to think that I did not have the winter spirit situation under control, but I can assure you that I did."

"Do not start again with me little girl. I have been alive for 3 times your lifespan and I can see anything. I don't think that you didn't have the winter spirit situation under control I KNOW that you didn't. I understand why you haven't made another winter spirit, you were to busy making sure that your father, Pitch, stayed out of trouble, and I applaud you for that fact. But that doesn't excuse your reaction to my creating Jack. You couldn't meet a better human being who was more suited to winter, that and the fact that he died saving his sister made Jack the perfect candidate. I did what you could not but had to do. You should be thanking me, not getting mad at me."

Wait a scene, Pitch Black was Mother Nature's father? Holy crap! I was battling my bosses' father? My bosses' father is evil? What the hell is going on right now? I tried to look at any of my friends for help but they were too busy watching Mother Nature's hands that seemed to be spouting fire now that she was mad.

"While that part is all fine and dandy you forget one small detail. He was 17 when he died and any creature that you create automatically becomes immortal. All of my Nature Spirits are born and age for a reason! His brain, emotional, and body capacity is stuck as a 17 year old! Not to mention the fact that they matured much slower back than than they do now! Look at him! While his winter capabilities are astounding considering these factors he still needs that bloody staff!

You choose well with him even if I don't want to admit it but you still didn't think that part through! Than you come again to me to tell me how Jack can't keep up? I darn well know that Jack can't keep up! Than to add insult to inquiry you try to ORDER me to bring back another one of your candidates that I was already considering?! You have over stepped your lines and your pig headedness is stopping you from seeing that! I am Mother Nature! I control nature and you control children's happiness, the guardians, and the other mythical creatures, but you have no right over the winter spirits. You should have come and talked to me about Jack! You didn't know what I was planning to do and you created him anyway! That is what I am mad about you idiotic overstepping pig head!"

The room was silent after that for a long time. To long really for someone who was balancing on a staff on a chair who was bored out of their freaking mind and had really no clue as to what was going on. Did they do this every so often or something? Have big fights like this about the Guardians? Because if they did it wasn't in the job description and this amount of power that was floating around the room was enough to make him hyperventilate for his life. Not to mention the fact that Mother Nature didn't seem too keen on the idea of him even being alive. At the moment he was torn between running from the room and staying to see wither or not they decided to kill him. Death by flames was different from ice so he might as well go that way. Have the two different sides of the spectrum, he didn't really recommend death by ice.

Finally Man in Moon breathed out a long sigh that Jack could feel the breeze from and started to address Mother Nature again. "You are right. I overstepped the boundaries and I wasn't thinking that you might have a plan or the fact that Jack would be stuck at this age. I am sorry Mother Nature and I am sorry Jack and Guardians for making you put up with this.

Mother Nature, what is your plan now? Jack looks exhausted and he can't keep doing this alone, and after your own battle with your father's minions you are not strong enough to create another winter spirit. What do you suggest we do?" Man in Moon said this all with a look in his eyes that spoke of frustration for the beautiful girl in front of him. It spoke of a past that even Jack could see.

"For the record, I might have over reacted the tiniest bit to your suggestion of a new candidate; I was thinking of her around the time that you created Jack, after all. But as you said I don't have the strength, so I was wondering if you would… would… would _please_ bring her back to life and make her a winter spirit? I would be ever so… so grateful and she is already fully grown so she wouldn't need to age and I wouldn't have to worry about winter spirits again. This, at the moment at least is the best that I can come up with. So, Man in Moon, would you _please _help me?"

"I would be happy to my dear. North, would you mind bringing us all to somewhere quiet far from here?"

North looked dazed for a moment as if he had never heard Man in Moon's real voice, which now that Jack thought about it, he probably hadn't, but finally he responded. "But of course Manny! Where do you have in mind?"

"Oh, just some old port city, a place called Arendelle if you would?"

"GAHHHHH!" That undignified sound had come from Bunnymund and not from him thank goodness, though he was pretty close to making that noise to. Apparently North had been a bit over eager because he had put that _stupid_ snow globe in the middle of the floor and yelled 'Arendelle!" before promptly sending them all through a roller coaster ride into the side of a mountain.

The first thing I noticed about the mountain was that it was covered in thick snow; the second thing that I noticed was the palace that was made completely from ice. It was absolutely stunning without a single imperfection to be found. The stairway that led up to the palace was also made of ice that glittered and glistened even though there was no sunlight. When they started to climb and Jack followed suit it wasn't as slippery as it should have been and instead cushioned them and bounced them on to the next step.

"Why have I never seen this mountain before? I have gone to all the snow and icy places in the world, why haven't I been here? How is it still snowing?"

"The person that you are about to meet made this mountain and this palace, her magic had a lasting impression and kept it this way even hundreds of years after her death. And I made sure that you never found out about it, this is a place of sadness and memories at the moment. She was a great person that died to save her sister only a few months of building this place, much like you did. She was the last human snow and ice bender and when she died Old Man Winter and I went into deep grief over her. We are here to bring her back to life as our new Winter Spirit as she is needed once again." Mother Nature's voice when she described this person was so sad and nostalgic that he didn't dare ask any more questions and instead continued climbing the stairs to the palace.

Even though he really wanted to know how a human could bend ice and snow to her will, he didn't ask. By the time they got the top of the stairs he should have been granted a freaking medal for his patience of not asking his questions.

Jack's hopes however were interrupted by the open ice doors at the front of the palace that revealed to stair cases leading to the upstairs, a huge glass chandler, and most noticeably the huge ice sculpture of a beautiful woman behind a marble coffin.

She was a stunning creature with a thick long braid that went to her side and a dress that had hundreds of tiny snowflakes along it. Her eyes seemed kind and remorseful and her mouth was turned to a slight smile. She was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen.

All he could do was stare at the glass face in front of him and try not to have his mouth hang open. Finally he was brought out of his daze by Tooth's awing over the marble coffin that had gold, silver, pearls, diamonds, sapphires, and rubies forming multiple snowflakes over the entire thing. It most have caused literally billions of dollars the amount of precious gems and metals on the coffin. Who was this person to have such riches and have these powers? Why hadn't he heard of her before, surely she should be world famous, with tourists coming to see this place, but it looked like they had been the only ones in there for a hundred years by the way everything was untouched?

Man in Moon stepped forward, put one hand on the bigger than life statue and the coffin and started chanting before finally saying, "Rise Queen Elsa of Arendelle as you are now immortal!"

The statue started to melt along with the palace, all of the water heading in beautiful patterns to the coffin. Jack couldn't decide if he wanted it to stop melting the beautiful palace or wanted to keep watching the melted ice gain a life of its own and make an even prettier pattern towards the coffin.

The water started forming a cylinder around the coffin that started rising and rising above the ground and finally, when the gorgeous statue (okay Jack was pretty sad to see that go, it had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen after all) and the all of palace had melted and joined the rest in the cylinder around the coffin, the water vanished.

And in front of the coffin was something that was better than any statue, the actual women. Whose eyes glistened with unshed tears and a panicked look on her face that still managed to make her look stunning?

She seemed to be around 21 and the thought saddened Jack. Why would she, obviously a powerful being if she had powers when she was a human and was a freaking QUEEN, want to be with him? A scrawny 17 year old kid that even as an immortal had to use the stupid staff that suddenly felt heavier in his hands.

There wasn't much left in this world that could hurt him and even though he had just lain eyes on her he knew that she would soon have that power. She was an intimidating beauty that had the power to not only break him put take over his job. So without even haven spoken one word to her he decided to not get to close. Because if anyone in the world could be better at what he does than him, I would be the stunning woman in front of him with the kind eyes. And Jack Frost couldn't have that, not when he was still breathing.


End file.
